


Love Island 2- Evolution.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [218]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 13 years later, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Aged Up Characters, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love?, M/M, Multi, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: This isn’t a sequel- I just have another LotF oneshot with a similar titleIn some other dimension where the events of The Island occurred slightly differently, 13 years have passed since the boys landed on the island. Now, no longer boys, they have entered a new realm of emotions where anything is possible. Love flows between all thirteen survivors (well, except Sam and Eric, but they have brotherly love so it’s fine~), and the new society formed from that love is finally harmonious.Welcome to Love Island 2.0.





	Love Island 2- Evolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I took this way too seriously? It was going to be a crackfic, but I stayed up until 2am last night researching polyamorous relationships and ended up writing a slightly more serious oneshot as a result.
> 
> It took me a long time to think of a concept for this one (I have a long list of possible concepts which I’ll show you in the end notes)- hope it paid off!
> 
>  ~~I apologise in advance both for this and for the disaster which is the end notes~~.

**_Some Other Dimension- A Mysterious Island In The Pacific, 1969 A.D._ **

Summer was the perfect season for all manner of strange things to occur. It was too hot, skin was being shown, and clothing was cast aside. On a certain island, this was no exception.

The island had been home to a group of 13 boys for 13 years- an interesting set of numbers, actually. The youngest of the boys (well, men) was 23, while the eldest was 25. For the past few years, their society had begun to develop vastly from their original warlike existence. Somewhere along the way, that hatred became love, and now all 13 found themselves capable of loving one another all together.

Ralph looked at his reflection in the stream running from the waterfall with distaste. His attempt at shaving using the barb of a spear had ended horribly, resulting in a large hairless gash across his cheek instead of smooth, seamless skin. At least he wasn’t the only one with facial hair anymore. Since first landing on the island, Ralph’s appearance had changed drastically. His face had evened out and become more rugged, while his features gained a sharper, more angular appearance. Although his body had been awkward over his teenage years, he’d come out of it looking better than ever and was one of the more attractive men on the island at the present. 

A clearing of the throat alerted Ralph to another’s gaze. He turned to see Stanley watching him appreciatively. He flicked his finger in greeting, and Ralph waved back.

“Are you coming to breakfast today? We still have some pig left over from last night, but there’re berries and fish if you’d rather have those.” Stanley had been completely unnoticeable at the age of 11, but over the years he’d become far more prominent in island society. This was probably because the Fire of ‘56 wiped out almost everyone on the island, and the survivors were forced to work together to rebuild after Ralph regained control of the tribe. It was hard to remember when they stopped being a tribe and became... whatever they were now. Either way, Ralph now found he felt for Stanley quite strongly, and the feelings were naturally reciprocated.

“I’ll see what’s left when we get over there. Thanks for coming to get me.” Ralph smiled at his lover, then left the waterside with him. They walked hand in hand across the island towards the new and improved shelters where the others awaited.

However, not everyone was there when they arrived. “Where’s Simon?” Ralph asked upon realising the dark-haired young man was missing.

“He’s off in the jungle again. I’m surprised you didn’t see him on your way up actually.” Jack replied from where he was tearing a piece of pig from the spit over their cooking fire. Ralph found his relationship with Jack to be the strangest out of everyone. At the time of the Fire, the ginger had hated him with a passion. But, as he knelt over him with a knife to his throat, Ralph had seen a strange emotion flicker through Jack’s eyes. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough to tear the knife from his grip and hold it over him. With violence and an iron fist, Ralph had reclaimed his authority and the respect of his peers before giving it all over to love years later.

“Come and eat.” Henry addressed both Stanley and Ralph, who joined him at the campfire. Henry casually slipped a hand into Stanley’s, pulling him into a quick kiss. Ralph smiled at them before gathering a few berries and some fish. Jack handed him the pig he’d been pulling at, their hands brushing lightly as Ralph took it. 

Ralph looked around the campfire at his lovers to see who else hadn’t made it. Bill, Maurice and Samneric had gone for an early bathe, so they probably wouldn’t show up until most other people were finished. Roger was there, but sitting off to the side which indicated he wanted to be alone. Ralph frowned at that- he’d have to talk to him later. Charles and Robert were sitting close together and sharing the same pile of food between them. While Walter had at first been alone, he soon sauntered over to them and casually merged with their group. 

So everyone was accounted for then. Well, not Simon, but everyone was used to him wandering off alone by now. He always came back alright, something he’d once promised Ralph would do long ago by the rocks, so no one really worried about him. The blond gazed apprehensively at everyone while he ate. He was sat in between Jack and Henry, which was nice because he’d always liked being around many of his lovers at once. Of course, he enjoyed any alone time he got with them too. That was the beauty of an island of love. Anyone you met was immediately your lover, and you could experience a whole rainbow of emotions with him regardless of who he was. 

Not everyone had been interested in their new society at first. Originally, everyone had been separated but under Ralph’s control. Then, after a night of emotion and surprisingly deep conversation, Jack and Ralph ended up in a strange sort of relationship where they loved each other but couldn’t forgive one another at the same time. A year later, when the rocky phase had passed and everything was stable, Simon ended up sort of migrating into them after finding out about the true nature of their relationship. 

Shortly after their ‘two’ became a ‘three’, the rest of the island found out about it with mixed reactions. Some people were repulsed, whilst others wanted to join and others still had no opinion either way or were somewhere in between. Charles, then known still as ‘Piggy’, joined out of feelings for both Ralph and Simon, while Stanley and Robert, who had been secretly dating until then anyway, joined out of feelings for everyone else involved. Henry soon became a part of the group too, for reasons known to none other than himself. 

Samneric were a bit of a weird one, since they didn’t hold any romantic or sexual feelings towards each other (being brothers, obviously). The group, however, counted them as sort of an individual, and so they were included in the circle of love when they decided mutually to join. They had a rule that they’d never get involved with one another, but still very much enjoyed the company of everyone else. 

When Samneric joined, Bill and Walter decided to join, partially out of curiosity and partially out of genuine feelings. At this point, the youngest in the group (Simon) had just turned 18, while the eldest (Jack, but only just) was 20. Now, there were only two who weren’t a part of it. 

Maurice wanted to join, he really did. He’d harboured feelings for Bill, Jack, Ralph, Henry, and eventually everyone else over the years, but was drawn to Roger more than any of them. If Roger wasn’t going to join, he wouldn’t either. 

So the problem child ended up being Roger himself. The thing about Roger was that he was very different to the other boys. Unlike them, he never lost his mind or his sanity. Roger just didn’t have the same mind to begin with. Had there been someone around to identify it, he would have been classified as a psychopath. He didn’t feel love, or guilt, or anything really. All he had was desire. If he wanted something, he’d have it. And he didn’t really want a part in any of the group’s... activities.

For another two years, Roger led a very solitary life far from the other men on the island. He slept in a cave below the surface of the mountain which was hidden from view at high tide, and gathered food only from the immediate area. People and emotions became alien to him- they no longer mattered in the grand scheme of things.

Then Maurice found him.

No one in the group other than those two really knew what happened that day. It seemed Roger never magically developed feelings, nor did he leave his apathetic mindset behind. But he did leave his cave, follow Maurice into the circle of love, and become one of them. 

Ralph didn’t realise he’d spaced out until Jack poked him in the side. He jolted, and shot the redhead a sharp glare upon waking from his trance. 

“What were you thinking about?” Jack’s expression was irritatingly smug. Ralph huffed.

“Roger.” He still answered honestly regardless. The best thing about being in a polyamorous romantic relationship with everyone he knew was that he could be thinking about any one of them and the others wouldn’t mind. Jack whistled.

“Already? Didn’t realise you were such a perv.” Ralph hit him a little too roughly. He winced, but laughed it off. There was always that slight hint of their former aggression within Jack and Ralph’s interactions, but they loved each other really. They were the first, after all. That must have counted for something.

“You’re one to talk.” Ralph said quietly in response to Jack’s tease. He was referring to an event which happened a few weeks ago in which the islanders had a little festival to celebrate the first fruits of a tree they planted in the spring of ‘57. Since they were all now consenting adults... well, stuff happened.

Okay, not that kind of stuff. Get your minds out of the gutter. 

^^^Okay, yeah, for some of them it was that kind of stuff. By some of them I mean Jack. And Ralph. And Maurice. And Roger. And Simon, surprisingly enough. For all his innocence back in ‘56, his attitude to life had really changed. Or at least _that_ kind of stuff...

Jack just scoffed and headed over to the group who were eating from the same (now dwindling) pile. He slid in between Charles (now _their_ suddenly improved relationship was one of the biggest shockers to Ralph) and Walter so that he was virtually sitting in their laps. Not that anyone minded.

Ralph decided he was done with breakfast, and got up to take a walk. His feet took him past Roger, who he beckoned to along the way. Normally Roger would have ignored him, but he’d been heading that way anyway so he tagged along. Neither of them said anything, but they both knew where they were headed. 

That’s the way the new island worked. Everyone was in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I realised five paragraphs in that, unlike in my paracosm of over a year, Piggy and Simon didn’t survive the island. Since this is an alternate dimension anyway, I decided ‘コックサッカー’ (screw it) and didn’t change a thing. 
> 
> Also, I was going to write Harold in but wasn’t sure he was actually a character (I have a lot of OCs) until the last paragraph, where again I decided ‘コックサッカー’ and didn’t write him in. Sorry.
> 
> It wasn’t at all clear, but Ralph and Roger were supposed to be going off to find Simon in the end.
> 
> Prompt- Polyamorous (not Spamaino)
> 
> Spamaino is a ship I invented in 2016 between APH Spain, APH Romano, and a version of Spain from another dimension who is a god of turtles, has his own religion (Tortuganity) and is assisted by three turtle demigods known as the Spanish Tortuga Squad. To stop people from confusing him and Spain, the other nations use the universal language for canon Spain (I agree with the universal language theory some people have) and Spanish for my OC Spain (so, he’s called España).
> 
> There is a oneshot for it, but it sucks- https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218444
> 
> Original Number- 112.
> 
> As promised- all the weird concepts I wrote down when brainstorming ideas for this:
> 
> kenny x me x ralph? **this is referring to my miitopia game**  
>  3 mortys 1 rick?  
> 5 way orgy?  
> the lemons from the earlier oneshot?  
> stan x kyle x cartman?  
> 3 mortys 1 jessica?  
> ladybug x adrien x marinette x chat noir?  
> jack x ralph x simon?  
> jack x maurice x roger?  
> ralph x piggy x simon?  
> “ x samneric? **“ = the line above**  
>  “” x robert?  
> the entire island?  
> does a harem count as poly? **before I did my research- I found out later that it’s non-monogamous, but not polyamorous either. I was thinking of everyone x Ralph like in a certain crack lemon I read on ff.net once.**


End file.
